


The Summit Looms Overhead

by Delocdeltoca



Category: Fortnite - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I'll add more tags later, PTSD, WIP, eh, finish later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delocdeltoca/pseuds/Delocdeltoca
Summary: Another work I’ll never finish
Kudos: 2





	The Summit Looms Overhead

The room was, cold. Not a winter morning, cuddle in bed and read cold, but a bone chilling cold, a chill that would seep down into your very soul, piercing your very being. It filled the space, lurking in the darkness like a living beast. 

Amongst the cold, a table and chairs floated amist the hazy cold, a young male sitting at one of the chairs, skin pale as snow but heavily scarred across his face. Golden brown locks drifted over his eyes, freezing in place as frost seemed to dance from the tips. 

Across from the male was a faded figure, made of a light mist, solidifying into vaguely human forms before dissipating again. It would contort into an amalgamation of limbs before recurring back to a more human form. The male starred at the mist with cold blue eyes, scowling, while the .ost began to speak in a dark, soulless voice,

"I'm going to ask you three questions, if you answer untruthfully, It won't end well,"

The male narrowed his eyes, his hands now resting on the table, fingers intertwined. The mist continued, seeming to understand the gesture.

“First question, why do you push away those close to you? You crave the attention and The love, yet you refuse to open your heart."

The male grimmeced, noticing the iceiness in the air growing stronger. He glanced around the room, watching as what looked like climbing gear floated around them.

"I'm...I'm afraid of losing them, of growing attatched only for them to leave me in the end."

The mist contorted, a vaugly women shape appearign, her mouth agape in a silent scream before dissaperimg into the mass of nothingness that made up the most.

"You told the truth. I wonder why you think pushing others away is any better. Question two, if you're so afraid of them leaving, why dont you tell them? Wouldn't that make things easier?"

The male was quiet, his nails digging into the hacks of his hands, knuckles turning white.

"I...I feel like telling them would must drive them away, it would give them a reason to not want to be around me."

The room was quiet, the male twitching and grimicaing. The cold grew with the silence, frost spanning and climbing up the walls like spider webs, glowing, almost pulsating across the dim room. The climbing tools glided through the air, merely grazing the frost covered walls, the frost jumping onto them.

The tools bumped the table, the frost climbing up the leg, spreading like a corruption, like a living creature. The mist seemed to settle down as the frost reached it, forming a humanoid shape whilst sparking fear in the male across from it. The mist turned its head upwards, dark eyes burning soulessly amongst the darkness,

"You're a living contradiction, you crave attention yet you avoid those capable of giving it to you.”

It suddenly sounded like tens of people speaking at once, each one overlapping the other, growing in intensity with each word. The voices echoed in the room despite its small size, sounding like a chours of hundreds.

“Final question, when will you stop blaming yourself for what happened?"

The voices grew to an unfavomable level, the frost clinging to the males arms and growing up them, creeping towards his neck. The males eyes widened, his breathing growing uneven and rapid, panic suddenly setting in. He tugged at his hands, finding them frozen to the chair arms as the frost started to cover his face, his eyesight growing blurry and faded. The humanoid mist stared at him as the frost overcame him, not a bit of emotion on behind those listed eyes. The male tensed before suddenly jerking forward, his sight going dark.

Summit awoke with a startled and raspy scream, clawing the none existen frost away from his face. His golden eyes turned dull as the scream faded, his hands falling in back into his lap. He wrung his plush orange blanket in his hands, something warm running down his face.

Summit quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks, coughing and swearing at himself in his head. The scream fucked up his already dying throat, and now it was burning in pain. 

Summit sniffed silently, grabbing blindly for his phone, his fingers grasping the cold tech in his colder fingers. He didn't have to look down as he started to call someone before brknign it up to his ear. The phone rang for a while, that wasn't surprising, it was way to early in the morning. Suddenly, some on picked up on the other end, a gravely voice with a thick accent."Hey, what's happenin?" When Summit didn't respond, the receiver let out a low sigh,

"Another nightmare? You know I can come over, instead of just you calling me,"

Summit didn't respond. Of course he didnt, his throat had been damaged beyond repair years ago. The voice on the other end, Verge, spoke again,

"Well its not like I mind anyway, so, what to talk about." 

This was common for Summit, wake up from a nightmare, call a friend, and stay up for hours until he could sleep again. And tonight was no diffrent, and tomorrow wouldn't be any diffrent either. It was just a way of life now, and not many were bothered by it


End file.
